


Bad Ideas

by Dukeofnachos



Series: The Shuffle Game [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I don't even ship this, The Shuffle Game, This is what the cards said okay, by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dukeofnachos/pseuds/Dukeofnachos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stark Industries meeting with Wayne Enterprises brings some eye opening things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I've invented a new game. It's called The Shuffle Game. You take a bunch of Index cards and you write the names of random characters on them. Then you shuffle the deck and take two names. Whichever names you take out, you have to write a fanfiction shipping them together.  
> Today, I've decided to start, and I'm unsure how long it will go on, but the first cards I pulled were Bruce Wayne and Pepper Potts, which will be one of the tamer things to be honest.

Shortly after the break up, Pepper is over it completely. Well, "shortly", in all the ways that a few months can be short, and "over it completely" in that she and Tony were once again on friendly terms. To be honest, though, she'd known it was a bad idea from the start. He hadn't exactly been completely stable when they began, and he'd almost torn himself apart trying to keep her. She'd assumed the Ironman suits were a phase, and they weren't. They were apart of him, and while that was easy to accept for Pepper Potts the best friend/CEO, it was rather hard to swallow as Pepper Potts who might one day be Pepper Stark. Neither of them were quite ready for it, and to be honest, she didn't know what she expected. It sure as hell wasn't marriage.

But, regardless of what they'd wanted to happen, the _Avengers_ happened, and when Tony was surrounded by others with his same mindset, that they had something with which they could save the world and a responsibility to use it, well... It hadn't gone well. Not that they'd fought. But since meeting them, Tony had become more and more distant, until she'd known that she just wasn't the only one he had anymore. Even during the whole Mandarin scare, he was still checking up on them. And when he'd destroyed his suits, she knew it couldn't continue. Because while she was delighted at the thought that this whole superhero business was over, that she could finally have _her_ Tony back, he didn't look very happy at all. He looked torn, really, and she couldn't let him continue like this any longer. She couldn't let him destroy himself because he thought it would make her happy. So she left him. It had hurt her, but it had _really_ hurt him, and he'd barricaded himself down in his lab, not building the suits, not really building anything. Just mashing metal together until it made something vaguely arm shaped, and well, he was back in business.

Even trying with Tony had been a bad idea from the start, and she'd known that. She'd known that from the night he'd left her standing there and waiting for drinks. She'd known that she shouldn't have gotten involved with him in that way, and just how much of a bad idea it was hadn't been clear until it blew up in her face, or rather, in the sky.

Today, as she walked into the meeting with Wayne Industries with her head held high, she couldn't help but think that she was too. She couldn't help but think, " _This is_ my _element"_ as she waited for their representative. This is where Pepper Potts can really shine. None of this relationship nonsense, at least for right now. Now, she can focus on her work. No more men to distract her and take her for really nice trips to Europe where they don't tell her they're going to die. No more waiting for them to fly out of portals into space and thinking, just for a few seconds, " _He isn't coming back_.". Pepper is done with all of that. She has her own things to take care of, and that does not include genius billionaire playboy philanthropists.

Of course, that's when Bruce Wayne himself walks in and does this stupid smile-smirk thing that's just really hot and unfair, and she has to fight to keep her gaze on him instead of looking away and blushing like a school girl. If she knows anything, it's that Bruce Wayne is a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. It's short. But, um. There will be more things like this...?  
> I mean, next is Spock and the 9th Doctor, so...


End file.
